


Pinto

by Moocow152



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Pinto, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moocow152/pseuds/Moocow152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluffy and/or angsty pinto one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Break

Chris opened the door of the shop, the scent of coffee and sweet pastries wafting out into the street. He looked around the small space, taking in the sounds of quiet chatter from the patrons around him. He walked up to the front counter and stood in line, letting his eyes wander the walls. He saw newspaper clippings, various motivational posters, and signed pictures from celebrities stating that it had “the best coffee in town!”. He was in the middle of reading the prices of various drinks on the menu when he heard a voice cut through the buzz of the tired conversations over lattes and frappuccinos. It was happy and a little loud for the before-coffee morning hour, but not loud enough to be a bother. He looked to the right of the long order line and saw a man, no older than he was, with sleek black hair and a wide, white smile that made Chris grin. As the line got shorter and shorter, Chris felt his stomach twist just a little. Talking to attractive guys always made him a bit nervous. When he finally made his way to the front of the line, the first thing he did was read the bartista’s name tag.

“Hello, Zachary,” Chris said, flashing him a small grin. The man smiled back.

“Please, call me Zach. What can I get for you?” asked Zach in an easy, confident voice.

“Hmmmm…” Truth be told, Chris knew exactly what he wanted to order, but where was the fun in that? “I’m not sure, its my first time here. What do you recommend?”

“Well…” Zach said, playfully tapping his chin. “I particularly enjoy the lattes here, but its the bear claws that are killer. They’re delicious.”

“Alright, I’ll take two lattes and two bear claws, please.”

“Alright,” Zach replied, punching in the prices. He looked up from the register and raised an eyebrow. “You got a date?”

Chris grinned. 

“Maybe. What time is your break?”

A blush crept up Zach’s neck and bled into his cheeks, and he gave a bashful smile.

“I’m off in fifteen minutes.”

“Great, I’ll see you then,” Chris replied, giving a flirtatious wink and walking to find a seat, leaving a blushing and anxious bartista in his wake.


	2. Storybook

Zach sat on the couch, ankles crossed and perched on the coffee table in front of him. He flipped through his book, completely engrossed in the story that seemed to leap of the pages. Just as he was reading the last page of the chapter, Chris plopped into the seat next to him, legs hanging over the arm of the couch and head placed on top of Zach’s book. Zach looked up from his story and sighed.

“Chris, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m trying to read,” He said with mock annoyance.

“I know,” Chris said. “Thats why I decided to watch come over here. It’s like the pages are displayed on your face when you read. It’s fun to watch.”

Zach smiled at Chris fondly and ruffled his hair.

“Can you get off my book, though?”

Chris shook his head.

“Nope. I want a kiss first.”

Zach laughed softly at his childlike demand and placed a short kiss on his lips. Chris lifted his head and Zach slid his book out from under it, perching his novel on the arm of the sofa with his right hand and petting Chris’ hair with his left. They stayed like that until the late afternoon, when Zach finally closed his book.


	3. I'll Never Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is being irrational, but Chris is there for him anyway.

Zach sat on the other side of a glass door, looking at the man on the other side.  
"I'm scared, Spock. Help me not to be," the other man pleaded. "How do you choose not to feel?"  
Zach felt his emotions rise up. The fact that the man simulating death happened to be his boyfriend made it a whole lot easier to trigger a response.  
"I do not know," Zach replied softly, compassion and concern shining through his voice. A tear slipped out of his eye. It was supposed to be a staged tear, but looking at Chris', well, Jim's dying face made his heart twist in an extremely unpleasant manor, and he wasn't so sure it was staged. "Right now, I am failing."  
Chris shifted his shoulder against the wall, blinking sluggishly.   
"I wanted you to know why I couldn't let you die..." He said slowly, trying not to slur his words. It was all an act, of course, but Zach could feel a swirl of panic spark in his stomach. "Why I went back for you..."  
Zach looked Chris in his red rimmed eyes, willing himself to regain some composure, reminding himself that it was Jim that was dying, not Chris.  
"Because you are my friend."  
Chris placed his hand on the glass, and Zach placed a Vulcan salute, his final goodbye to his 'captain'. Within moments, Chris' eyes fluttered closed in acting death and his hand fell to the floor. Zach nearly choked on his throat and withdrew his hand from the glass. His face went from a look of utter grief to unbridled rage.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!!!!"  
"Cut! Good job guys, take 5."  
Zach stood shakily and wiped his eyes, hitting the button to let Chris out of the small chamber. Chris stood and climbed out, smiling at Zach.  
"Great job, Z. You were awesome."   
Zach tried to give him a smile, but it didn't come off as well as he hoped. His smile wobbled and drooped, and Chris looked at him, worry painted on his ice blue eyes.  
"Zach...? Are you alright?"  
Zach nodded quickly, wanting to disregard any attention. Damn, this was embarrassing. Despite his mind's wishes to calm down, tears kept slipping out of his eyes, and he couldn't stop them.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Chris said, taking Zach's hand in his own. "What's wrong?"  
Zach laughed humorlessly and covered his face with his hand.  
"Nothing, I'm just being stupid."  
"If you're crying, it means something happened. Tell me?" Chris asked softly, moving Zach's hand and looking into his eyes.   
Zach sighed.  
"I just... Watching you die like that... I know, it was Kirk who was dying and I know it wasn't you, but I can't get it out of my head. Chris, I don't want to lose you..." A fresh batch of tears spilled into Zach's eyes and he hid his face with his forearm.  
"Shhh, Z, c'mere," Chris said gently, embracing Zach. Zach accepted his hug greatly, clinging to Chris like he was afraid to let go. "Zach, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, and I'm never going to leave you. Ok?"  
Zach nodded, clutching Chris harder for assurance.  
"I believe you."  
Chris pulled away and kissed Zach's forehead, then intertwined their fingers.  
"Let's go over to makeup, shall we? Your artists are going to have a field day."  
Zach breathed a laugh and let Chris lead him across set. He was just glad that he didn't have to see Chris die again. He wasn't sure his heart could take it.


	4. Your Touch Never Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't specify how Zach got hurt. Interpret it however you'd like.

Zach looked at Chris as he bandaged Zach’s arm, eyes filled with wonder. Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  “What?”  Zach gave a small smile.  “Your touch… It never hurts.” Chris’ eyes softened and he kissed Zach on the forehead.  “That’s because I love you."


	5. Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Chris' large vocabulary starts to rub off on their daughter.

"Chris, you are so vexatious."  
"Aww, c'mon Zach. You know you love me," Chris replied, grinning his adorable grin.  
"Daddy, what does vex... Vexatewus mean?"  
Chris walked to the kitchen table and knelt beside the table where his daughter was drawing and smiled softly.  
"'Vexatious' is Daddy's way of saying that I am very annoying."  
The little girl furrowed her eyebrows, clearly in thought.  
"Annoying? Like when the boys at school throw paper at me?"  
Chris laughed and nodded.  
"Yes, darling. Just like that."  
She sat still and thought for a moment, then shrugged noncommittally and returned to her coloring page. Chris stood and walked back over to Zach, placing an arm around his waist.  
"She's going to have an amazing vocabulary," Chris said, pulling Zach closer. "And it'll be all your fault."  
Zach kissed Chris' temple, then looked back at his daughter.  
"I think I can live with that."


	6. Your Health Comes First

"Chris, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come over today," Zach said through the phone, sniffling copiously. "I'm sick."  
"Yeah, I can hear that," Chris teased. "And that's why I'm coming over. No buts, I'm on my way."  
He hung up the phone before Zach could answer.

When Zachary answered the door, he had a blanket draped across his shoulders, and his nose was red and his eyes were watery. His hair was rumpled and he still wore pajamas; Chris thought he looked adorable. He only ever saw Zach when his hair was all done up with styling gels and his outfits were carefully selected. He relished opportunities to see Zach in such a comfortable state.  
"Dammit Chris, I don't want to get you sick," Zach slurred, wobbling slightly on his feet.  
"That sucks, because I'm staying here and playing nurse until you're healthy," Chris replied, entering Zach's apartment. "Go sit on the couch, and I'll make you some tea."  
Zach raised an eyebrow.  
"You know how I like it?"  
Chris nodded.  
"Chai tea with two sugars and a tablespoon of milk. I've got it, babe, go lay down."  
"Yes, Captain."

After a cup of tea and some Saltine crackers, Zachary sat with his knees curled into his body, and his head resting on Chris' chest. Chris gently rubbed his back and rested his chin on Zach's soft hair, trying to ease his nausea.  
"Are you feeling any better, Z?"  
Zach shook his head miserably.  
"No," he whispered nasally, clutching Chris' shirt. "Can you make the room stop spinning?"  
Chris kissed the top of his head.  
"Try to sleep. Your body needs rest."  
Zach shifted.  
"Read to me."  
"Read what?"  
"I don't care. Just something to make me less wretched."  
Chris racked his mind for things e memorized in the past, and stumbled upon some Shel Silverstein poems crammed in the back of his mind.  
"How about some poems?"  
Zach nodded against his chest, to tired to speak.  
Chris cleared his throat.  
"Alright, here goes;  
If you are a dreamer, come in.  
If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,  
A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer...  
If you're a pretender, come and sit by my fire  
For we have some flax-golden tales to spin  
Come in  
Come in"  
Chris recited the poem slowly and softly, soothing Zach's aching head. He smiled fondly as he heard Zach breathing stuffily against him, eyes shut in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
